David Abrams
David Abrams is the 36-year-old Duelling teacher at Hogwarts. He is also head of the Duelling Club and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. His roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle . Biography David Abrams was born on May 2, 1979 to Sandra and Edward Abrams in London, England. Sandra had graduated from Hogwarts as a pure-blood Ravenclaw, whereas Edward was a British muggle, making David a half-blood. Growing up, he was always aware of the wizarding world, but was a little more involved in the muggle world because his mother left him with his father when he was only a six-year-old. Because of this, Edward got his son involved in lots of muggle activities: particularly, football (or as the Americans would say, soccer). He started playing at the age of five, and quickly became the best player in his age group every season. Eventually, he became the best in the area, and probably would have ended up playing football professionally had he not received his Hogwarts letter on his 11th birthday. Although he went to Hogwarts, David still played football outside of school frequently, and still plays it in his free time. David always looked up to his father, as his mother had left when he was only a child. He admired his father for being so well put together, even as a single father. He ended up joining the Order of the Phoenix right after leaving Hogwarts. David grew up with family being his number one priority, and it still is. While in Hogwarts, he ended up meeting, dating, and eventually marrying his fellow Gryffindor classmate, Victoria Abrams. They married only a few years after graduating from Hogwarts at the ages of 23. Victoria ended up working for the Ministry of Magic, whereas David decided to apply for a job as a professor at Hogwarts. Once they had gotten settled with their jobs and had bought a house, they decided to have their first child: Brooklyn Abrams. Not long after (3 years to be exact), Romeo Abrams was born. Cruz Abrams was added to the mix two years later. Finally, Harper Abrams, the last and final baby of the Abrams family, was born in 2011. Romeo and Brooklyn currently go to Hogwarts, while Cruz is currently waiting for his letter and Harper is still much too young. David is extremely happy with the ways his life turned out, and wouldn't want it any other way. Personality David is very ambitious, kind, and brave. He is not afraid to stand up for what he thinks is right and has all of the qualities of a true Gryffindor. He is also very family-oriented and approachable. He loves to joke around with his students, and they all love him for that. Looks David is said to be an extremely attractive man. He has brown hair that he usually puts in a quiff and hazel eyes. He is also very muscular and tan. David has many tattoos on his arms and chest, but they are almost always covered up. Wand David's wand is made of willow wood, is 11 inches, and has dragon heartstring has its core. Alliances *Brooklyn Abrams(son) *Romeo Abrams (son) *everyone in the Duelling Club Enemies *none yet Abilities/Traits *David is very athletic *David is extremely good at football (soccer) *David is very attractive *David is the Duelling Teacher *David is a member of the Order of the Phoenix *David is very playful with his students *David's students love him Gallery david-beckham-modern-essentials-1.jpg 180826-26e50702-be3c-11e4-83e4-6c2c60814a51.jpg showbiz-vogue-david-beckham.jpg David-Beckham-H-and-M-hair-43.jpg David+Beckham+in+blue+Louis+Vuitton+denim+chambray+monogram+shirt+at+2014+FIFA+World+Cup+Brazil+.jpg david-beckham-modern-essentials-4.jpg rs_634x1024-150128093031-634.David-Beckham-Haig-Whisky.jl.012815.jpg David-Beckhamjkjk.jpg Beckham-HM8.jpg David-Beckham-Is-Concerned.jpg david-beckham-stars-in-sprints-new-all-in-commercial.jpg Featured-324.jpg David-Beckham-Brooklyn-Romeo-Cruz-Beckham.jpg|David's sons Brooklyn, Cruz, and Romeo (left to right) 135446_114414556.jpg|David and Romeo Screen Shot 2015-11-15 at 12.48.56 PM.png|David and Brooklyn Category:Former Gryffindor Category:Former Student Category:Teacher Category:Hogwarts Teacher Category:Hogwarts Employee Category:Professor Category:Order of the Phoenix Member Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Graduated Category:Halfblood Category:British Category:Lubka321 Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Wizard